paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juno
Juno is a present generation pup owned by MidnightCollies. He is the trainee to Viktor and is Laika's little brother. Juno is a sweet and curious little pup, like his big sister he is kind and caring. He's extremely playful and loves to go adventuring and making new friends, he's very obedient and always listens and does as he's told. Though, he does have a dark side. Behind his sisters and the others back's he can actually be a devious and sneaky pup, occasionally enjoying causing trouble. Juno is a fluffy Newfoundland pup. He is white, black and a dark brown colour (slightly lighter than Laika's but still dark). Most of him is white though he has black and brown patches all over his shoulders, and rump. The tip of his tail being white with a black pactch outlining it. His head is brown in colour but he has white markings aound his eyes and muzzle. He has a small hair tuft at the top of his head which is black in colour. His eyes are purple and green and he wears a green collar. As an infant, Juno was owned by the cruel owners that raised his sister, Laika. At the time he wasn't aware he has a sister until his father told him. First chance he got, he sneaked out of his cruel owners house and ran off to find her. After a few days on the streets he eventually ran into Laika, recognising his sister immediatelay. Ever since the two have been inseparable, Juno follows his big sister everywhere, loving to hang out with her and the other SNOW Patrol pups. One day when he was out with his Viktor he got a call from his sister saying she had gotten lost while on a sled run. The two pups immediately set out to find her, in the end Juno was the one that managed to sniff her out. Viktor, who was amazed by the great job the young pup and don't finding his sister, decided to make him his search and rescue trainee, Juno now trains happily under Viktor and is proud to be apart of the team. Stories by Others: *An Ice Pup's Love *PAW patrol Undertale *PAW Patrol/Les Miserables Song Articles * She makes me Lose my Mind * Red and Black Catchphrases * I'm set to go in wind or snow! * I'm ready for a pawsome mission! Fun Facts! * He was created/"born" on the 29th of August 2015. * He's Laika's younger brother and is a tiny bit younger than the trainees of the PAW Patrol pups (around three months younger). He's also very small for his breed, being a bit of a runt. * His personality was inspired by Susie Johnson's (Jeremy's little sister) from Phineas and Ferb. He has the kind of relationship with Rusty that she has with Candece. He believes himself to be Laikas "favourite boy" and always turns dark and threatens Rusty behind her back. Although he won't admit it, Rusty is sort of afraid of him, whenever he tells Laika her brother is "evil" she doesn't believe him. * He's terrified of bears like his sister. * He's pup pals with Libby, Krapfen, Moscow and Pretzel, loving to hang out with the other snow patrol trainees. * he has a stuffed monkey called Cheeko, he hides it from everyone especially Rusty and his friends. * As a teen he gets closer to Pretzel, often flirting with her. The two gain feelings for each other and after a while they start dating. Juno couldn't be happier that she's over her crush on Frankie. He an Pretzel go on to have five pups- Chill, Bagel, Natasha, Polaris and Klaus. I'm her favourite .jpg|I mean of course I was gonna draw this :"D Am I Cute?.jpg|This is how Juno lures his victims into his cute trap, here he is with his partner in crime, Cheeko, his stuffed monkey Trainees on the snow.jpg|Amazing gift from AuryChase <3 ^^ Juno, Krapfen, Pretzel and Libby sledding, Juno and Krapfen aren't as brave as the girls XD Viktor and Juno.png|Adorable pic of Juno with his mentor Viktor by 258raindrop <3<3 11949599 811384892310488 426649078 n.png|Collab with Raindroppp <3<3 newborn Juno with his big sis Laika~~ SCAN0274.png|Adorable pic of Juno with his big sis Laika <3<3 gift from 258Raindrop <3 Juno- it's kill or be killed.png|Juno as Flowey from undertale~ by Sarah the FBI pup Kill or be killed.png|Juno as Flowey again~ art by Sarah the FBI pup~ Flowey Juno.png|Juno as Flowey from undertale~ another gift from Sarah ^^ Training time!.jpeg|Juno spending some time in the snow with his mentor XP After the blizzard.jpeg|My entry for rains contest~ lil Juno doesn't do too well in deep snow XD Cheeb PretzelXJuno.jpeg|Cheeb Juno with his crush Category:Heterochromia Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:SNOW Patrol Trainee Category:Relatives Category:Agressive Characters Category:Present gen pups Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Pups Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:MidnightCollies' Character